


HappierTale (Original)

by PainInSilence



Category: HappierTale (AU), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Amnesia, Baking, Broken Memories, Bullying Mentions, Canon Relationships, Children, Cooking, Danger, Depression, Family, Forced Amnesia, Fun, Gardens & Gardening, Great Showmanship, HappierTale (AU) - Freeform, Human, Inspired By Undertale, Joyful, Memories, Monsters, Multimedia Superstar, Protectiveness, Science, Secrets, Slice of Life, The Underground (Undertale), Travel, falling, lab work, sfw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 19:57:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PainInSilence/pseuds/PainInSilence
Summary: Sans created a timeline where he was forgotten and leaves to the surface without opening the barrier.He isn’t sure what his change will result in, but he’s willing to see it through in hope of peace and happiness.Sans will return to the Underground; but when and how much would have really changed from his original timeline?(Psst, its a lot)





	HappierTale (Original)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this. Yes, the first chapter is a more detailed summary, I’m sorry. I have not started writing as of yet, but every bit of encouragment and suggestions given help. Thank you again, for any support you give me!  
Also, here’s a cheat sheet of you cant figure out who is who:
> 
> Libby {Lib-E} / Light Blue / Patience
> 
> Yeri {Yeh-Ree} / Yellow / Justice
> 
> Ollie {Aw-Lee} / Orange / Bravery
> 
> Brianna {Bree-Ah-Nuh} / Blue / Integrity
> 
> Perrin {1 Peh-Rreen 2 Pehr-in} / Purple / Perseverance
> 
> Gaia {Gah-yee-ah} / Green / Kindness

**HappierTale**

**  
^•+•^•+•^**

**  
The twins Chara and Frisk run from their human lives and fall into the Underground. Toriel and Asgore take the two in permanently after Asriel brings the two home with him and they feel happy and safe with no guilt towards this world initially trapped and hidden by their species.**

**Asgore gardens all over the kingdom while also offering advice and company to those who want it.**

**Toriel runs a Bakery in the Ruins and encourages support for Muffet who runs her Bakery in Hotland.**

**Asriel plays with his new siblings and the other humans in the Underground. Most of them live with different families in different areas so they all meet in Waterfall as its safer than Hotland and also middle-wards in the Underground.**

**The Six Human Children who fell before Chara and Frisk live throughout the Underground. Once initially helped after falling they were left to explore as they pleased. Eventually they ended up finding families to live them.**

**Libby and Yeri ended up in the Underground together. Bullies on the surface dragged them to Mt.Ebott and left them alone. When the two tried to find their way back they fell. Libby is happy staying with Toriel in the Ruins; but Yeri wants justice for their fate and travels all the way to Hotland before realizing she’s happy in the Underground and finding a family in Alphys and Mettaton.**

**Alphys helps observe every other area of the underground with cameras. Her lab being in Hotland, she also develops safer forms of travel and helps Asgore GMO new flowers to spread across the Underground.**

**Ollie jumps into the Underground to get away from a horrible human life. They stay in the Ruins for awhile before wanting to meet new people and finding a home in Snowdin with the Bunny family helping to run the business.**

**Brianna made a goal to climb Mt.Ebott before turning 20 so they prove some bullies wrong by bringing them to the bottom of the mountain and climbing up it until they can no longer see them. They dont realize how far away they get and start walking backwards in hopes to see how high they are but end up in the Underground. Brianna hears about Undyne from Papyrus and wants to meet her so now they stay in Waterfall with Napstablook helping to raise his and others spirits.**

**Papyrus and Undyne are roommates in Waterfall. Every morning they head to their respective posts to guard the Underground (though no one believes there are any threats coming). Undyne watches over the barrier and castle in case it disappears whilst Papyrus watches over the entrance to the Ruins for any new humans.**

**Perrin loves to study nature, plants mostly, and goes to Mt.Ebott everyday to look for new organic treasures. One day a storm began while up there and when try to safely jog back down the mountain they misstepped into the Underground. After learning all about the Ruins and Snowdin, Perrin hears of the recorded Underground history and the Tem. Finding common interests among Gerson’s remaining knowledge, they help him run the shop. Perrin will never stop exploring though; they’ll just stay in Waterfall most of the time.**

**Gaia heard on the local radio that people were hunting an already injured bear on Mt.Ebott and couldnt stand the thought. They make some food for both themself and the animal then set off for the mountain. Getting lucky, they do find the Bear and help lead it away from where hunters would go. Gaia heads back down the mountain, but trips on a rock while looking at all the plantlife. In the Underground, They see Mettaton on their Cooking show and travel there to ask for a spot in it. Now Gaia is the assistant chef and hangs out with Yeri, too.**

**Of course, word of multiple humans living among the monsters spread. This only led to the realization in many citizens of the Underground that they don’t really want to leave the place they now call home.**

**  
^•+•^•+•^**

**  
Eventually, Sans does return. At first, he keeps to himself and hides. Then, he began allowing Alphys’s cameras to catch him until finally he allows Papyrus first to see him. ** **Despite constant bickering, the two get along well and its barely a day before Papyrus realizes theyre both skeletons and begins to call him brother. ** **Sans never reveals that he knows anything out of the ordinary, but does make people question where he came from and what his presence means. ** **Undyne and Sans don’t fight but just aren’t super close. ** **Alphys and Sans can talk about science for days but Sans refuses to work with her. ** **Most of his time is spent at Grillby’s or playing tricks with the humans. **

**  
^•+•^•+•^**

**  
_So....What kind of trouble is Sans going to have to face this time?_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This WILL be edited, don’t worry. My first language may be english, but It’s 4am. All grammar will be fixed soon with some addendums to each characters pre-story summary


End file.
